Uninstall
by Confizzledworld
Summary: "Uninstall, uninstall. If there's no one who can take this burden in my place, then there's no choice, but to take my simple life..." Italy has his moment to allow his emotions to escape. To vent... FanFic for HetaOni.


[Conny]: This is... for HetaOni. This was in my recently filled up writer's notebook, and I felt the urge to put it on here. So... to HetaOni fans, I hope you enjoy this.

Thank you to the creator of HetaOni. Thank you to the creator of Hetalia. And also, thank you to the person who made the Uninstall MAD. If I hadn't all of those, I wouldn't have written this.

* * *

><p>My closest friends are all dead. I watched all of them perish before my eyes, their blood stains my soul. The agony they went through was all in vain. They all sacrificed themselves to protect a coward.<p>

Why me? Why would anyone protect the weakest link? The runaway chicken?

I couldn't do anything to save them. They wouldn't let me help. They all knew I was scared, each and every one were certain I'd want to hide away. My friends decided, without my consent, to do A N Y T H I N G they could to keep me safe. Even give their lives.

It came from somewhere, beyond the farthest of the world that I know. It was a creature of shadow. It mocks me, it mocked everyone. We were so naïve, especially me. We didn't comprehend it; we didn't understand that we were so fragile and small. I couldn't hold on to the truth; the truth of all my friends fading like a beautiful picture made of smoke.

I don't know how I can live. The people-My family is dead. The sight of witnessing their last breath, each and every one of that withering gasped destroyed me. I'm so weak, I hear I will crumble away.

Years ago, in a time I vaguely remember, I was told by someone that was close to my heart that I am just a speck of dust in this world. I couldn't be more. I still don't understand why I was told that. I was told to be strong. To be brave. A soldier has to be brave.

I have to change it all with my own hands. I need to go back to right the wrong I made. I can destroy the creature, I will destroy everything. The bloody numbers will accumulate, dirtying the bleached room. I have to pull away from my friends. Time has restarted, to the time I first caused everything. I hope they don't realize; I need to save them this time.

Too many. I went back in time too many times. How did this all start? I know it was because of me, but we were in groups. We came in different groups every time. My friends have finally learned of what I am doing. This time loop is different. They are here. All of them. Its not just my friends, but my family too. They all convinced me, I'm not alone anymore.

"Allow me to rephrase my question from before." His words from before where, _are you hurting somewhere? _"Is there somewhere you want to be?"

His words were so welcoming and warm. His smile, all of their smiles were genuine. Tears welled up in my eyes. All of me hurt, but I couldn't stop trying, and yet I could find a way to make it stop. But maybe I could tell them now. I've always wanted to be with them. I wanted to escape with them all.

"We're all getting out together. No one person is being left behind. And when we all get out, we will celebrate and have a party at my house. OK?: In all the years we have been together, there was never a time we all were brought together to have actual fun. My waterworks began, my group of friends all hugged, hoping to comfort me.

I didn't need the comfort; these were tears of joy. This was truly the first time I was hopeful. That I could believe my friends and I could all escape this demon hole together.

But this is different from the times before. The way of escape has changed. There's more creatures than before. Past memories still fog my mind. My friends are growing weaker as we keep fighting to survive.

It was this haunted house that we were not supposed to enter. It is where "they" wait.

This is the time I put my white flag of surrender away. I have to be brave. A soldier has to be brave.

* * *

><p>[Conny]: So... was it good? My English teacher believed it was. She said that there was a mysterious tone to the story. I dont know what she's talking about... I just wrote it...<p> 


End file.
